


Nothing Personal

by moriin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriin/pseuds/moriin
Summary: Your boss, Joshua Hong, treated the number one rule to separate business from personal too lightly for your liking.





	Nothing Personal

**Author's Note:**

> CEO!Joshua x Assistant!Reader with side CEO!Seungcheol x Reader! Hope you enjoy ~

The daily walk up to Joshua Hong’s extravagant home was always a sight to be seen. You always noticed something different each time you arrived and had to commend his attention to every little detail he put into his home. If he hadn’t put such little effort in going to his own damn office on time, you wouldn’t have known the exact layout of his mansion, so you had him to thank for that.

At nine in the morning on the dot, you buzzed the intercom.

“Hello?” a groggy voice muttered.

“Mr. Hong, you’re late,” you teased. “Again…”

Not a second later, Joshua buzzed you in so you could deliver him his favorite breakfast sandwich, cup of coffee, and dry cleaning straight to his decaying body on the couch that never made it to the bed. Through the front door, it was a straight shot to a barely-conscious Joshua still dressed in last night’s suit messily sprawled on the leather cushions.

“Out partying again last night?” you asked, although you already knew the answer.

“What gave it away?” he snorted.

“Your lack of cufflinks.”

“ _What_!?” Joshua jolted up much too quickly for his hungover state to inspect his wrists. Yup, no cufflinks. “Dammit, my Grandma gave me those!”

“Just buy another pair.”

“I can’t just _buy_ another pair! Those had sentimental value…”

Rolling your eyes, you handed a pouty Joshua his coffee. “Iced Americano with the smallest dash of cream, as per usual.”

Joshua tightened his favorite blanket around his shoulders before happily sipping his daily cup. “Ah, perfect. What would I be without you?”

“Dead, probably,” you teased. You set down a large stack of all his paperwork for the day on his fancy coffee table before joining him on the couch with a cup of coffee of your own. “This is everything you need to sign and read over for today, as directed by literally everyone in the office.”

“This is all of it!? God, why is there so much!?”

“Because you keep putting it off until the last minute, which is today, by the way. The deadline for all of this is today.”

“Can you do it for me?” he whined, giving you that childlike pouty face that made you question his authority over you.

“Mr. Hong, I’m not forging your signature.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“Are you bribing me?”

“No, I’m simply giving you a raise for this task only.”

“I… Fine…”

“Really!?”

“Yes, but only because you need to go and get ready for that press conference that’s in, like, an hour.”

“Oh shit, I totally forgot about that!”

“Of course you did…”

Joshua ignored your passive aggressive scolding as he ran up the spiral stairs into one of his many closets. “What should I wear? Are a lot of press attending today?” he yelled from above.

“Mm, how about that dark blue suit? I like that one.”

“I’ll wear it just for you,” he teased lightly. “Suspenders or a belt?”

“Belt. It’s not that big of a deal, you don’t have to be so flashy.”

“But am I really Joshua Hong, CEO if I’m not being flashy?”

“You got me there.”

You didn’t look up from your stack of paper when you heard the clicking of his shoes on the tiles slowly make their way back to you. When the clicking paused, you looked up to see your boss styled and smiling as if he wasn’t about to hurl the contents of his stomach half an hour ago.

“How do I look?” he asked, like he always would when he tried on any outfit.

“Like a CEO,” you replied.

“That’s it?”

“What were you expecting me to say?”

“That I look like the country’s most eligible bachelor.”

“Mr. Hong, you’re going to be late if you don’t leave soon ~”

“Oh, Miss _____,” he sang, plopping down next to you. “Remind me again how long we’ve known each other?”

His light breathing tickled the shell of your ear as he peeked over your shoulder to check your progress on the paperwork. Throughout your years together, you learned to get accustomed to your Boss’s inherent ways of close contact, and peeking over your shoulder was probably his number one preference with you because he adored the way you used to get startled every time. But after a couple of years, his flirty and teasing ways had little-to-no effect on you and you planned to keep it that way.

Someone had to keep it professional between the two of you.

“Almost seven years,” you answered, not losing your focus on the paperwork.

“And yet you still call me Mr. Hong. It’s like I’m your boss, or something.”

“I mean, you are my boss…”

“Yeah, but we’re friends, too, aren’t we? CEOs and their assistants can be friends, especially after so long.”

“That’s not very professional, now is it?”

“I’m not one for professionalism and you know it.” After a rough tousling of your hair, he threw you a quick wink and strutted towards the door. “Have a good day, Miss _____. Like the good friend that I am, I owe you a drink when I come home.”

“ _If_ you come home, that is.”

“See, you know me so well! Like a friend would!”

“As your assistant, I literally _have_ to know you well - and he’s out the door…”

After a long sigh and a big gulp of your cold coffee, you went back to tack the stack of papers. You had a long day ahead of you.

\--

You actually finished a lot earlier than you expected. All the business calls you made went accordingly, you scheduled all of Joshua’s meetings and appearances weeks in advance, and even made yourself a nice dinner with all of the food he wouldn’t have eaten.

This definitely wasn’t the first time you’ve spent long hours working in his house alone, but each time you’ve done so, you always questioned if he was ever lonely. You knew your boss was someone who enjoyed having someone else’s company by his side, so living in a mansion with several unoccupied rooms must have added some weight to Joshua’s already-heavy shoulders.

That’s probably why he frequently brought female friends over to occupy his night. But whatever your boss did after hours was his business, not yours.

After tidying up the mess you made and neatly clipping his papers, you were just about ready to leave for the night when your boss came home with a bottle of wine and a long garment covered in wrapping in his hands.

He greeted you with open arms and a foxy grin. “Honey, I’m home ~”

“Don’t calling me that,” you cringed. “You’re coming home alone for once?”

“You make it sound like I bring home a different woman every night.” Joshua chuckled at your accusing expression. “I don’t bring one home every night…”

“Mmhmm. All of the paperwork is on the table, your chores and stuff are done, and so am I, now if you’ll excuse me -”

“Where do you think you’re going? We have a date, remember?” Your boss held you tightly by the shoulders and forced you back into the kitchen so he could fulfill his word on making you a drink.

“Mr. Hong, I’m really tired ~”

“I got you a gift.” He dangled the mysterious piece of something by the coat hanger. “But you’re not allowed to have it until we have our drink.”

“I hope you aren’t always buying your friends stuff so they’d hang out with you.”

“If I’m being honest, you’re my only true friend, so I can spoil you as much as I want. Will you help me pour the wine while I get comfortable?”

You nodded as Joshua ran up to his room to change. He was the first person to introduce and explain to you what a wine decanter was. It was a necessity, he told you, especially for this particular red wine. It wasn’t five dollar Barefoot brand cheap, but it wasn’t worth hundreds of dollars, either. You’ve drank this wine with him so many times that if you were blindfolded and tasted over a dozen different brands, you’d be able to distinguish this brand in a heartbeat.

Minutes later, he came back down in his boyish pajama pants and a white t-shirt, making him look much younger. It reminded you of when you first met fresh-out-of-university Joshua.

You began pouring the wine into glasses that were as big as your head. “You still drink this brand of wine?”

“Of course I do. Doesn’t it bring you back to the good ol’ times?”

“You mean the struggling times?”

“ _Humbling_ times, Miss _____, humbling. You think of things so negatively.” He clinked his glass with yours before drinking. “Cheers to you, my friend.”

“To me? Why?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” he teased. His grin dropped to an incredulous frown when he saw your confused expression. “Really? You forgot? Again!?”

“Is it the anniversary of when I became your subordinate, or something?”

“No, silly. It’s your birthday.”

“What? No it’s not, I looked at the date like thirty times today, and today is definitely not - oh… Oops.”

Yup, the date on your phone was definitely correct. Today was your birthday, and you completely forgot for like, the seventh year in a row. You were always so busy with work and Joshua that the importance of your own birthday was never high on your priority list. Not like you cared to celebrate it, anyways. And besides, Joshua was always there to celebrate with you.

If there was one thing Joshua never forgot, it was your birthday.

“I guess it is my birthday,” you chuckled. “Is that why you have a gift for me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can I see it?”

“Close your eyes.”

You excitedly did as you were told. The long sound of an opening zipper was the only sound in his whole mansion. Every year, Joshua Hong gifted you something so extravagant for putting up with his shit for so many years and each year, it got better and better.

“Ok, you can open them.”

With wide eyes, you looked at the gorgeous wine-red floor-length gown in Joshua’s hands. He grinned widely at your twinkling eyes.

“Mr. Hong, it’s really beautiful,” you gasped.

“You like it? I saw it and immediately thought of you.”

“Why of me?”

He simply shrugged. “I think wine-red suits you. It’s sophisticated and sexy, just like you.”

“Please don’t call me sexy.”

“Fine ~”

“Thank you, really. I have the perfect occasion to wear it to, also.”

“Oh?” Joshua’s curiosity was rising.

“The charity gala is this weekend,” you sighed, not at all surprised by his forgetfulness anymore.

“Oh, right!” he giggled. You could tell the wine was already affecting him by the way his cheeks blushed.

“Is this why you didn’t bring someone home today? Because it’s my birthday?”

“Not only that. I actually haven’t brought anyone home lately.”

“Didn’t you bring some model home a couple of days ago?”

Joshua shook his head sheepishly. “I said I did, but only because I need to keep my reputation up.”

“I’m not going to think less of you for not sleeping with someone,” you snorted.

“Yeah, but I don’t sound cool…”

“Do you have a reason for your newfound act of celibacy?”

Joshua watched his wine swirl in his glass. Lately, his late night rendezvous just weren’t the same like when he was younger. Spontaneous sex with a stranger wasn’t fun or pleasurable to him anymore. It almost felt like a job, like he actually had a reputation to keep up. He was a young, rich, and extremely handsome single man who built his company from the ground up, of course he had people crawling to him left and right. But there was always something missing whenever he was screwing someone random.

Could it be that Joshua Hong, CEO and the most eligible bachelor in the country actually wanted to look for a permanent companion?

“I don’t know, to be honest,” he told you. “The sex isn’t that great anymore.”

“Whoa, _the_ Mr. Hong doesn’t think sex is great anymore? Call the press.”

“Very funny. I meant mindless, emotionless sex, not sex in general. Don’t make me sound crazy now.”

“Mr. Hong, are you trying to say you’re looking for love ~?” you teased.

“Oh God, I think I am.” Joshua downed a huge gulp of the wine before grabbing your hands for some more. “Pour some more and don’t stop until I say so.”

“No way, you’ll blackout again, be late for work, and then we’ll have to do this all over again tomorrow!”

“That’s the point, now do as your boss tells you.”

“No.”

“God, I could have you fired, you know.”

“You could, but you won’t.”

“You’re right. No one knows how I like my coffee except for you.”

“Glad to know that’s all I’m good for,” you scoffed, drinking more of your wine.

“You know I appreciate everything you do for me,” Joshua smiled softly. His eyes always twinkled so cutely whenever he drank. It was no wonder he always brought someone home after a night out. You could easily get hypnotized by his eyes alone. “I wouldn’t trade you for anyone else in the world.”

“That’s a lie!” you screeched, nudging his side and laughing loudly as you recalled one of your several million memories with Joshua. “You were so ready to trade me for Seungcheol’s ex-secretary in a heartbeat!”

“I said that _one_ time! One! And if you’re not going to call me by my first name, don’t call Seungcheol by his or else I’ll get jealous.”

“Fine, fine,” you sighed dreamily. “You better not trade me for someone hotter than me. I didn’t stick by you all these years just to get dumped like that.”

“Sticking by a boring old sap like me was completely your conscious choice. I can’t believe you’re still here next to me, to be honest.” With a lazy hand, he poked your cheek adoringly. “Why are you still with me, by the way?”

“Haven’t I told you this a thousand times already?”

“Yes, but I want to hear it a thousand more.”

You rolled your eyes excessively while trying to ignore the growing grin on your boss’s lips. “Because I believe in what you do, and you’re amazing at it.”

“And that’s why you’re the number one woman in my heart.”

“Ugh, stop it.”

You spent the rest of the night next to Joshua on his fancy kitchen island finishing as much of the wine as you both could. You’ve been drunk before, off of beers and expensive cocktails, but being wine drunk was a totally different experience, especially since it was just you and Joshua alone in his home. Usually the two of you were at some after party or in the club intoxicated together, but in all seven years of knowing him, you’ve never been drunk alone with him, let alone wine drunk.

There was something about the warmth of wine that pulled the two of you closer together.

“Alright, boss,” you started, standing up from your chair clumsily. “It’s time for me to go home.”

“You can’t stay longer?” he pouted.

“No, because you have an early meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Well, you can’t drive home, can you?”

“I’ll just call a cab and get my car next time.”

Before you could get to your jacket, Joshua stumbled to get to it before you did and held it high above your head so you couldn’t reach it. You were way too tipsy to fight back so you hung your head back and let out a loud whine that echoed through his home. His airy laugh joined in afterwards, distracting you from the arm that was snaking around your waist that helped you float towards your boss. You didn’t even blame his arm for pulling you closer to him - that was all your own doing.

“Mr. Hong, what are you doing?” Your voice sounded hoarse and quiet, and Joshua kind of liked it that way.

He wanted to hear you say his name like that again.

Tossing your jacket aside, he wrapped his other arm around you. His half-lidded eyes switched back and forth between your own and your lips, unable to decide which was more enticing.

“Stay,” he whispered, like he was begging you to.

And as much as you wanted to, you couldn’t. You shouldn’t. It was against all of your morals to do so.

You unwrapped his gentle hands from your waist and gave them a light squeeze. “I’ll see you at the gala, Mr. Hong,” you told him.

“I won’t see you tomorrow?”

“I deserve at least one day off a week, don’t you think?”

“Ah, right. I’m so used to seeing you throughout the week that I always forget. Enjoy your day off, ok?”

“I will.” With careful hands, you took a hold of your new dress. “Thank you again for my birthday gift. I love it a lot.”

Joshua simply nodded, too tired to give you his heart-stopping smile that you adored. It was substituted for one that felt a little lonelier. “I can’t wait to see you in it. You’ll look beautiful.”

“Will you match with me this weekend?”

“Match with you? As in wear red also?” You nodded eagerly. How could he say no to you? “Ok. I’ll go buy a new suit just for you.”

“You don’t have to buy a whole new suit.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to. We’ll be the best looking pair at the gala.”

You bit your bottom lip excitedly and all Joshua could think of was how much he wanted to do the same to you. “I can’t wait! I’ll see you in a couple of days, Mr. Hong.”

“Get home safely.”

“Don’t be late to your meeting tomorrow! I set an alarm and everything!”

When you left him alone, his mind was swimming with a mix between how exhausted he was and how he could only imagine the dirtiest scenarios when you popped up in his head. Quite the normal night for him lately. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get you off of his mind, and even alcohol couldn’t make him cloud his detailed imagination. He trudged back into the kitchen, hoping he could finish the wine before he headed to bed.

The next morning, he was still late for his meeting.

\--

Only the finest and the richest were allowed to attend the charity gala and you felt so out of place when you arrived alone. Sure, your dress was beautiful and designer or whatever, but being around the other guests who were much like your boss made you feel so little and almost like you stood out amongst the rest. Joshua told you he had some other business to take care of before arriving, so he told you to go ahead and order however many drinks you needed to calm yourself down and to put it on his tab, which was extremely dangerous because you were extremely tempted to buy out the entire bar.

An hour had passed since the doors opened to the gala and Joshua still wasn’t here.

“God, you really know how to keep a girl waiting, huh, Mr. Hong?” you muttered bitterly to yourself as you aggressively sent text after text to his phone next to the bar.

“He surely knows how to keep anyone waiting,” a familiar voice teased behind you. Turning around, your eyes widened to see the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on, Choi Seungcheol, clad in the blackest suit. “Miss _____,” he greeted.

“Oh, Mr. Choi!” you said enthusiastically. “It’s nice to see you again. You look dashing, as always.”

“Likewise, Princess. I feel like every time I bump into you, you’re always waiting on Mr. Joshua Hong.”

“I’ve spent at least half of my life waiting on him…”

“While you wait, can I join you for a drink?”

Well, of course you said yes.

Seungcheol was so easy to talk to and you always looked forward to a short conversation with him whenever you ran into each other. He was a great listener and actually contributed to the conversation, unlike other men in this industry you’ve encountered, although you often felt like melting under his fiery gaze whenever he looked at you as he listened. He wanted you to make sure that you knew he was attentive to you and you only.

After a few drinks and with little food in your stomach, you already started to feel a bit woozy. “My tolerance isn’t as high as it was several years ago,” you pouted.

“That’s your fault for not keeping up. You have Mr. Joshua and I to thank for building up your tolerance.”

“God, don’t remind me. You guys peer pressured me so much at your private meetings and Mr. Hong threatened to demote me if I said no, what other choice did I have!?”

Seungcheol chuckled lightly. “Hey, we’ve had some good times together, haven’t we?”

“Correction, Mr. Hong and your secretary had some good times together,” you scoffed.

“ _Ex_ -secretary,” he corrected. “She was absolutely terrible. My search for my own Miss _____ continues on.”

“Mr. Choi, you flatter me.”

“My offer to you as becoming my assistant is still on the table ~”

“And I’ll always humbly reject.”

“Ugh, Joshua doesn’t deserve you, you know,” he joked.

“Of course I know. Covering for his ass doesn’t get easier as the years go by.”

“I don’t mean to be rude or invasive, but lately I’ve been curious so I have to ask; doesn’t being Joshua’s assistant get in the way of your love life?”

You’ve received this question often, both as a joke and out of genuine curiosity. A healthy mix of your friends, curious women in the same department, and men like Seungcheol would ask you because God, you’ve been so kind and loyal to Joshua much longer than most romantic relationships and it’s a wonder why you don’t have someone to love for yourself. Then again, Joshua was probably literally the number one person in your life at the moment that any other person that tried to capture your heart would be too scared to get in between you two.

And that just fucking sucked for you, didn’t it? It’s not that Joshua forbade you to date or that you weren’t looking for a relationship, but the fact that being glued to Joshua’s side for the past seven years was the reason for your stunted love life made your heart wrench painfully.

But you would never trade being by your boss’s side for some temporary relationship, even if it meant you’d be single forever. You could at least assure yourself that you’d never feel alone if you were by his side.

You downed the remainder of your drink in your glass. “Absolutely, but it’s not his fault.”

“He doesn’t chase away all the scary men that prey after his little assistant?” Seungcheol teased.

“Hey! I am not _his_ , ok, I am my own. And no, he doesn’t. My lack of a love life is my own doing.”

“Too focused on your work?”

“That’s the typical response, isn’t it?”

“It is. Aren’t you lonely, though?”

“Are you trying to date me, Mr. Choi?”

“You should already know the answer to that,” he said, nudging you playfully.

“I mean… Yes and no. Of course I’d love to be in a relationship or get married one day, but right now, I’m happy with where I am.”

“But you’re not lonely?”

“I’m with Mr. Hong six days out of the week, it’s a bit hard for me to feel lonely. I enjoy his company regardless.”

“Wow, he really doesn’t deserve you.”

“God, I know…”

“Ok, no more relationship talk. Tonight’s supposed to be a fun night! Let’s lighten up the mood.” Stepping away from the bar, Seungcheol held out his hand for you to take. “Will you dance with me?”

“Why Mr. Choi, of course I will.”

Joshua Hong was quite known for arriving fashionably late to any occasion - arriving late and leaving early was what he did best. Dressed in an all-burgundy suit, hair slicked back and ears decked with jewels, he finally walked into the ballroom. He really didn’t want to make you angry just days after your birthday, but he woke up late from his afternoon nap! So now he had to lie and say he had to take care of some other business as he rushed to get ready and now here he was, nearly two hours late.

Joshua scanned the entire ballroom for your red dress. First, he checked the bar. No sign of you there, surprisingly. Then, he checked the tables. He didn’t spot you sitting alone scowling at your phone.

The last place he expected to see you was on the dancefloor in the arms of man that wasn’t him.

He watched you dance casually with a grinning Seungcheol. The conversation you two were having must have been hilarious by the way you threw your head back to laugh at nearly everything he said. You and him danced with a reasonable amount of space in between, so Joshua wasn’t worried about the skinship you both shared. What really bothered him was the way you smiled at Seungcheol.

Joshua had never seen you so genuinely happy and enjoying yourself. You were never like that with him. You always kept things professional.

Annoyed by the scene in front of him, he sauntered over to you, trying to hide his grimacing face. Seungcheol was the first to notice his appearance, but that didn’t make him loosen his grip on you. Joshua didn’t miss the dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

“Mr. Joshua Hong, how nice of you to join us,” Seungcheol greeted.

“Oh, hi. How nice of you to _finally_ join us,” you corrected.

Joshua ignored your scolding. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting something.”

“Not really,” you said, grinning up at Seungcheol. “Just two friends enjoying each other’s company.”

“I didn’t know you two were so close.”

“She looked kind of lonely earlier, so I thought I’d join her.” Seungcheol winked at you.

“How chivalrous of you,” Joshua seethed.

The tension between the two alpha males was making you uncomfortable. Joshua always hated events like these, which was why he always arrived late and stayed by the bar the whole night, and you figured that the lack of alcohol was why he was so grumpy right now. But he was always sort of protective over his little assistant whenever he saw someone take an interest in you. It was annoying to have to remind him every time that you are not just his ‘ _little assistant_ ’ and that you are a totally capable adult that could flirt around here and there if you wanted to. But to avoid any mess you’d probably have to clean up later, you gave Seungcheol one last smile before dragging a glaring Joshua out to the giant outdoor balcony to cool off.

“It’s beautiful out tonight, isn’t it?” Joshua began once you both reached the edge. By the look of your unimpressed face, Joshua knew you weren’t up for playing games tonight. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Hey.”

“Don’t ‘ _hey_ ’ me. You’re extremely late. You were supposed to speak on the company’s behalf tonight about the donation and you missed it! I had to lie and say someone in the office had to go to the emergency room! What business was so important that you’re two hours late!?”

“I… woke up late from my nap.”

You sighed loudly. “You are a piece of work, Mr. Hong. I literally cannot believe that you graduated from high school and university without being expelled a million times for tardiness.”

“Ah, don’t lecture me so loud, people are looking.”

“And what the hell was that back there with Seungcheol!?”

“There you go again, calling him by his first name.”

“Mr. Hong, I’m serious -”

“Me, too.”

“I -” You paused mid-sentence to calm yourself down from all of the frustration that’s been building up. It wasn’t healthy to be mixing it with alcohol, either. You always hated the way your eyes would tear up from overwhelming amounts of frustration and when Joshua saw the stars reflect in your tired eyes, he thought that maybe he was overreacting just a bit. “What do you want me to say? I was just having fun. It’s not like there was anything going on.”

“That’s not what it looked like to me.”

“Well, maybe if you arrived on time, that could have been you and I having fun, not me and Seung- Mr. Choi.”

For the first time tonight, you saw Joshua smile. “You would have danced with me?”

“If you asked me to, sure.”

“Then let’s dance.”

Joshua stepped away from the edge of the balcony to the middle of the stone floor, waiting for you to join him like some fairytale prince. You looked at him with wide eyes, unable to comprehend how he could ignore all of the staring as he stood alone. Hurriedly, you joined him and tried to pull him back.

“What are you doing!? People are staring!” you hissed.

“Then let them stare. You said you would dance with me if I asked, so here I am asking.”

“There isn’t even any music playing.”

“So? You don’t need music to dance.” With his gentle hands, he took your right hand in his left, and the other caressed the small of your back. “As your boss, I am ordering you to dance with me.”

“Mr. Hong, this is unprofessional, everyone knows I’m your assistant.”

“So what? Stop caring about what other people think of us.” His words held a lighter weight to them than they should have as he swayed with you to the muffled music inside of the ballroom. “I just want to enjoy this moment being here with you. Just a boss and his assistant having fun. We’re having fun, right?”

You nodded silently, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes as you danced to the hushed music. Joshua pulled you in closer and you let him, allowing you to rest your tired head on his shoulders. Closing your eyes, you did as you were told - you didn’t let the stares of all the people bother you and you didn’t care about what they thought. You wanted to stay in this moment with your boss for as long as you could.

“I was right,” he whispered. “You look absolutely breathtaking tonight.”

Without a warning, he pressed the lightest kiss on top of your head. You’ve never felt your heart swell up so big before that you swear you could cry.

You don’t know how long you were dancing out there, but it was after the last song of the night faded into silence and you and Joshua were the last guests still occupying the venue. He was the first to step away from you. With his gentle hands, he lifted your chin up so you would look at him. You were flustered and confused, but you still looked stunning nonetheless.

“Come home with me,” he pleaded.

You nodded.

You and Joshua barely made it through his front door before his lips hungrily attacked your own. Seven whole years the both of you wondered what your lips tasted like and you finally got your answer. He was ready to slip the dress right off and take you right there, but that wouldn’t be romantic or _professional_ for your first time with him, would it? Excitedly, he carried you up to his room and laid you down gently on the softest bed you’ve ever touched. Joshua crawled on top of you and for a while, he just looked at you, drinking in how beautiful your smile was and unable to believe that you were really, finally here with him.

“What?” you asked after a moment of silence.

“Nothing,” he reassured. “I’m just happy that you’re here.”

“Me, too.”

Light kisses trailed from your jawline to your neck until he found that one spot that drove you mad enough to curl your fingers through his hair. His deep moans tickled against your skin and Joshua adored how sensitive you were, all because of him.

He lips paused just above your ear. “Tell me one thing,” he whispered huskily. “What’s my name?”

You swallowed hard. You knew exactly what he was asking for. If it meant that he would continue with what he was doing, then you’ll do as your told.

“Joshua,” you said.

He moaned in approval and his lips continued.

“Good girl.”


End file.
